goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The tidal wave
I always thought that Alex made the wave for some reason. When I started lurking here I learned better. Should the Wave part be capitilized? And all of the common words like Sailing ship for that matter. It just looks kind of wierd with one capitilized and one not inmy opinion. I don't want to move it and be wrong so I thought I'd ask. Renegade Zebra 01:29, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm really not certain myself, but the system I go by is the fact characters in the game call it "the tidal wave" instead of "the Tidal Wave". Same for the sailing ship. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 01:36, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well aren't we referring to a specific event or something like that. I mean were referring to a very specific Tidal Wave. It's not like that there are any others really mentioned. Same with the sailing ship. Were referring to, to my understanding, the only sailing ship in all of Weyard so wouldn't it be a proper noun or something like that. It's not really that big of a deal to me but I just thought that I'd get my two cents in. Renegade Zebra 02:17, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's the fact these are the only tidal wave and sailing ship depicted in Golden Sun games that made me not certain from the instant start. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 02:22, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, I don't know about capitalization, but I do think that maybe it should be moved to The tidal wave, since it refers to a specific event. Kind of like how we use The Golden Sun to refer to the object. We could do the same for Great flood and Sailing ship (although it's typed as Sailing Ship on this page). Unless the area is actually called "Sailing Ship". In that case it should be left as however it's referred to in-game. At least that's what makes sense to me. The world's hungriest paperweight 03:35, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Research into this just now with my emulation reveals for the record: Most of the time, people and characters refer to it as a "boat", "sailboat", and "ship", and the only times it's called a "sailing ship" is during the later Alhafra portion; Kraden calls it a sailing ship, while a townsperson Mind Reads "Pirates, warriors, sailing ships, natural disasters. What a week!" And the location in Alhafra where the sailing ship is found is called Eastern Alhafra. :::::With this said, this is the only sea vessel called a "sailing ship" by anyone, while all the other sea vessels in the games are also just called boats and ships. This vessel is called that because it's the only ship that sails entirely by sail, without any oars at all. This makes it seem reasonable enough to call it "the sailing ship" as an official article title... So it is a good idea to make the article The sailing ship. The same idea WOULD make this page "The tidal wave" and the other page "The great flood". Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 04:11, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't know if I made this clear, but when I said "Unless the area is actually called 'Sailing Ship' ", I meant like with the Tolbi-bound Ship and Lemurian Ship. They're actual areas with titles that appear once you enter them. Other examples would be Eastern Alhafra, Anemos Sanctum (as opposed to Anemos Inner Sanctum), and...darn it, I can't think of any more, but I'm sure there's some others. Still, I think you get the idea. Don't think I'm complaining about what the article is called now, because I don't remember if the ship has its own name in this respect; I just wanted to make sure I was understood. The world's hungriest paperweight 14:35, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, the sailing ship itself, while in Alhafra, is not an area with its own title; the interior of the ship still counts as Eastern Alhafra. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:14, 16 May 2008 (UTC)